A Good Morning
by DharmaMaterial
Summary: Just a trifle of a one-shot I wrote about Jack and Kate. They wake up after having sex and have more sex. Just kind of playful and romantic, no real plot or drama. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ENJOY and want me to write more!


**"A Good Morning"**  
_One-Shot by DharmaMaterial_

Kate closed her eyes and, for a moment, forgot that she was still stuck on this damn island. Though, laying in a real bed certainly helped create the illusion. Jack was still asleep and Kate was draped over him; her arm grasping his shoulder and her face nuzzled into his chest. She enjoyed the peaceful silence of just feeling her face rise and lower with each of his breaths. The small digital alarm clock on the bedside counter read eleven and she couldn't believe how long they've been lounging about. They made love last night for the first time in a bed and Jack crashed shortly after, leaving Kate to push the button. At first she was amused as Jack had to keep running out, as they were having sex, every hundred and eight minutes, but it quickly grew irritating. Locke usually manned the button but decided to bunker down with Claire for the night and Jack wasted no time in claiming the hatch alone with Kate. However, when he agreed to push the button he didn't realize what a commitment it actually was. Their clothes were scattered all across the floor and Kate could see her bra still hanging off the lamp on the other side of the room where Jack tossed it last night. After an hour or so of enjoying being lost in thought Kate decided it was time to wake Jack and sneakily, to make it look accidental, she nudged his chest with her nose. It worked and Jack's eyes drifted open.

"Good morning", Jack leaned forward and greeted her with a smile.

Kate snuggled up closer in his arms. "Morning."

Jack's eyes caught a quick glimpse of the clock and sighed to himself. "Well", he moaned while laying his head back, "it looks like we managed to get some sleep after all."

"Speak for yourself", Kate playfully pouted, "you crashed and left me to push that damn button all night."

Jack landed an apologetic kiss on her forehead. "Well what can I say, you really took it out of me last night."

"You weren't too bad yourself", Kate giggled, "I'm still trembling down there."

Jack sat up with a flash of concern painting his face. "I hope I wasn't too rough last night", he said remembering how loud she was moaning as he twisted her nipples with his teeth.

"I think I can take care of myself", Kate said while rolling her eyes, "you were just right."

"Well I...", Jack fumbled for the right words, "I just hope I didn't leave any bruises or anything. I mean..."

Kate playfully pushed him in mock irritation. "I'm fine Jack." He was always so protective of her, especially after making love and it never failed to amuse her.

"Well maybe I should check", Jack flashed a flirtatious smile, "I mean just be safe."

Kate bit her lip and contemplated for a second before quickly pulling the sheet down, exposing her breasts. "See", Kate shot back at him, "no bruises."

As she pulled the covers back over her chest it rode up her legs and Jack could see the outline of a faint scar streaking across her upper thigh.

"What's that?" Jack motioned to her legs.

Kate followed his gaze and her expression dropped and she could tell what he was referring to. "Someone else gave me that", she said sadly and dropped her head deeper into Jack's chest.

Jack grimaced. "Your father?"

He didn't even have to look down as he could feel Kate nod her head softly on his chest. Jack didn't know the full extent of her previous home life but from what he gathered her father sounded like a real bastard and a pathetic excuse for a dad, something Jack knew quite a bit about himself. He looked down at Kate now and couldn't comprehend it, she was so adorable and such a beautiful person; both inside and out. Jack just didn't understand how someone could have it in them to hit her, let alone wail on her as hard and as often as her father did. It may have lead him to act a little too protective on occasion but Jack just wanted, more than anything, to let Kate know that she was safe now and that she would never have to worry about people like her father ever again. Sometimes Jack went a bit far and would forget what a strong, independent woman she really was. Sun was attacked in her garden, by the Others, three days ago and he still wouldn't let Kate leave the hatch unless he was with her. She hated being cooped up and stuck in one place and pouted for an entire day afterwards but Jack just couldn't let anything happen to her, he would never forgive himself if something did. Kate sniffled and Jack could see her eyes getting a bit teary and he felt absolutely terrible for bringing the painful memories back to mind.

"I'm sorry", Jack softly apologized as he took the corner of the sheet and dabbed the tears out of Kate's eyes, "I know you don't like talking about your father."

Kate tucked herself tighter into Jack, as if she was proving to herself that he was really there. "It's okay", she sniveled, "that's all in the past now."

That wasn't exactly true and Kate knew it. It wasn't only the faint psychical scars that still remained, but the much more agonizing mental damage. As a child Kate was taught by her mother that forgiveness was important, though she could't see herself ever absolving her father. All the trust issues that she still harbored stemmed from her home life, and from her mother as well. Kate still wasn't sure if her mother was oblivious to the abuse, or just too scared to try and prevent it. Did she know about the late night trips he would make to Kate's room? The scar that streaked across her thigh was inflicted back when she was twelve. She did poorly in school and report cards were due out. She was so scared of her father's wrath that she took his belt and hid it so he couldn't use it on her. Unfortunately, that proved to be a bad idea as he just got a switch from outside and whipped her bare bottom until he tore skin, leaving the scar that Kate still carried with her. She pulled the sheet back over her thigh and it felt like she was burying those memories once again.

Jack still felt like a jerk for causing the pain that was evident on Kate's face. He grasped her head and pulled it closer towards him, running his hand over her hair. "Hey, it's OK Kate", he whispered into her ear, "you don't have to worry about people pushing you around anymore."

"Thank you", Kate smiled and Jack looked at her confused, "for treating me so good."

"You don't have to thank me for that ever", he said firmly to get the point across, "I know most people in your life have been mean to you, but everyone here loves you."

Kate replied by sticking her forehead up, awaiting another kiss. Jack landed one on her and laid back. "And you don't need anyone to protect you Kate", Jack tried giving her some of her confidence back, "I think you can fend for yourself."

Kate smiled and sat up into Jack's arms. She loved whenever he would treat her like the capable woman she was and it always turned her on. She knew he hated giving up the role of being the strong one and it meant a lot to her. "You think so", she asked savoring his praise.

"Hell yeah", Jack said playfully while grabbing her left arm to illustrate how fit she was, "you're almost as strong as I am... almost of course."

Kate giggled and laid back on his chest, taking his right hand and fidgeting with his fingers. "You're the strongest person I've ever met", she said while allowing Jack the chance to be protective of her, "you proved that last night."

Jack chuckled, happy to see Kate back in the flirtatious mood she was in before her father was mentioned. Whenever he would come up in conversation it would be like a light turned off inside of her and it pained Jack to see her like that. However, he knew it was important to discuss things like that on occasion and that you couldn't just bury the past forever. He even made it a point to bring up his father once in a while to avoid being a hypocrite and help support Kate in forgiving hers. Though Jack knew ultimately that if Kate was to ever forgive him, it would have to be entirely her own choice and on her own terms.

"I was just trying to keep up with you", Jack countered, "I'm the one who crashed until eleven."

"Well it's hard to get any sleep when I have to save the island from blowing up every hundred and eight minutes", she jabbed back at him.

Jack smiled, taking a moment to fully realize how ridiculous the whole situation was. "We're still working out a system for that", he said with a sigh, "though I appreciate you keeping us safe."

Kate was still playing with Jack's fingers, bending them and back and forth, and playfully stuck one in her mouth. Jack could feel himself getting hard and sat up now incredibly interested.

He shoved his knee between Kate's legs and pressed it up against her pussy, she was getting wet. "I thought you were still trembling down there", Jack whispered softly in her ear, "it feels like you're ready for another round."

A quick flash of embarrassment washed over her face and she blushed red. Kate reached under the sheets, grabbing Jack and could feel that he was getting hard. "You too."

Kate licked his fingers again, covering them with her saliva, than began moving his hand lower beneath the covers. Jack knew Kate was ready to go at it again but wanted to wait until she was begging for it, so he took control and pulled out of her grasp. He took both her wrists with his left hand and pinned them above her head, causing her to close her eyes and moan with pleasure. When Jack ripped the sheet off from both of them he could see Kate already had her legs spread and was eagerly waiting.

Jack moved his right hand between her legs and began massaging the skin just around her vagina. "What do you want me to do to you?"

Kate blushed again. He was going to make her say it. She could hardly produce words because she was moaning so much, growing anxious as Jack's hand stroked deeper and deeper into her thighs. "I want you to finger my pussy", Kate managed through moans, sounding like she was out of breath.

Jack stretched her arms further above her head, causing Kate to strain her muscles. He tapped her pussy with his right and and began rubbing it up and down. It's a good thing they had the hatch alone, Jack thought, because Kate was already moaning loudly and he hadn't even got started. Keeping his left arm locked around her arms and his right rubbing her vagina, Jack leaned in and licked her nipple, softly biting it with his teeth. He was completely dominating her and Kate was melting in his hands.

"Oh, Jack", she mumbled followed by gibberish.

Kate was getting wetter but Jack wanted to draw it out and pulled out of her and released his grip on her wrists. "How about you stick your ass up", Jack commanded in a question.

She didn't waste any time in turning over on her stomach and elevating her bottom high into the air, keeping her legs wide apart. Jack ran his hands over and down her back and squeezed her buttocks. He could see the scar slashing across her thigh again and had to mentally push it out of mind. Kate still had her eyes closed and could feel Jack's powerful hands massaging her backside, every once in a while sliding closer and closer to her pussy. Jack gave her a extremely soft pat on the butt.

"Harder", she moaned while stretching her ass higher in an incline.

Jack felt kind of uneasy hitting her and tapped her again so softly that he almost didn't.

Kate knew Jack was holding everything back in fear of hurting her and wanted to break through him, to let him know that she wasn't glass and wouldn't crack. "Harder, Jack".

Jack swallowed loudly out of nervousness and slapped her ass again, this time much harder. He could see a red print where his hand landed quickly dissolve. Kate moaned to let him know that it was okay. Jack lowered himself, glad to be off the hook, and spread her thighs further with his hands. When his tongue first touched her pussy Kate giggled and shot her hands down there it tickled so much. Jack grasped her hands again and pinned them together behind her back, rendering her completely helpless. Jack wanted, more than anything, to be able to enter Kate and pound her until she came. However, he couldn't risk getting her pregnant, not on this island, and he didn't see any stash of condoms sitting around the hatch. Jack stuck his tongue deeper and deeper into her and Kate couldn't help but squeal in excitement.

"Jack", Kate called out knowing she was just a moments away from climax. She pushed him away and took control, fingering herself until she could feel the warm liquid shooting down her arms.

Jack laid onto the bed and extended his arms back, resting the back of his head over them. Kate straddled over him and began kissing his chest, touching her mouth on every inch of his body while working her way down. When she sunk down to his dick Jack grabbed a handful of Kate's hair, taking her by the reins and pulling her closer. She hated admitting it, especially to Jack, but she loved being dominated and gladly let him take control.

"Open your mouth", Jack ordered firmly.

Kate pinched her mouth closed with her teeth and shook her head playfully. Jack reached over with his left hand and squeezed her face, lightly making sure not to hurt her, until her mouth was forced open. Once her lips were wide apart he shoved his dick inside her and could feel Kate stroking him with her tongue. As Jack pulled her head softly back and forth by the hair she moved her hands up to her breasts and began rubbing them.

Jack could feel himself nearing the finish line. "Are you gonna swallow?"

Kate mumbled and nodded the best she could. Jack was thrusting faster and faster into her mouth and she was pinching her nipples hard and twisting them. He came inside her and she felt all the warm cum shoot into her mouth. Jack grasped Kate by the cheeks again, holding her mouth shut. She swallowed and he released her and laid back onto the bed, catching his breath. Kate was a mess, cum covered her face and thighs, but she still draped herself back over jack; resting her arm over his chest and digging her face into his arm.

"You know", Jack said between gasps, "we're probably going to have to get out of bed sometime."

"And what do you have planned for today", Kate asked while wiping her face on Jack's shirt.

"Oh, I don't know", he contemplated for a moment, "eventually we'll have to figure out what we're going to do about that button. How about you?"

Kate sat up and grabbed Jack's hand again, holding it to her face trying to look cute. "I was kind of hoping I could go pick some fruit."

Jack sat up as well now. He had told Kate many times that he didn't want her to leave the hatch without his company, after what had happened to Sun. "Kate...", he started.

"Please Jack", Kate pleaded with a whimper in her voice, "you said earlier that you know I can protect myself... and I'll be really, really safe."

She was looking up at him with sad eyes, practically begging him with her face. Jack felt terrible but could't risk it. "I don't think so Kate", he said with regret.

"I'll stay close", Kate sniffled with disappointment filling her face, "please Jack, I'm not a child. You let Sawyer do whatever he wants."

"That's because even the Others don't want anything to do with him", Jack couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

Kate smiled as well but quickly began pressing Jack harder. "Please Jack."

Jack pondered the idea for a minute while Kate sat up excited, still holding Jack's hand up to her face in utter suspense. "Go ahead", Jack replied nervously, "just be really careful."

Kate jumped forward and grabbed Jack in a big hug. She knew that it was technically her right to do whatever she pleased but she also knew what a huge achievement it was for Jack to give up control, and she respected him for it. "Thank you so much."

He felt a bit guilty for making Kate beg for it. "Of course Kate", he replied before quickly changing the subject, "well we better get dressed before Locke returns to check on that button of his."

Kate scrambled to find her clothes and could already smell the fresh air. As she dug around the mess of clothes and sheets Jack reached down and pulled up an article, her panties.

She smiled. "Those yours?"

She grabbed the underwear from him and slid them back up her legs, pulling them over her bare bottom. Jack was getting aroused again and knew that unless they both got up and dressed they'd be right back at it.

"How about I go get some fruit", Kate started while snapping her bra back around her chest, "and when I get back, I'll make us some breakfast."

Jack nodded, still a bit nervous at the prospect of letting Kate wonder off alone. "Sounds good."

As she pulled her jeans up her thighs Jack stood up and stepped back into his boxers. "Mind if I get a kiss first?"

Kate buttoned her pants but held off on sliding into her tank top. She stepped close to Jack and let her breasts, hiding only behind a bra, press up against him. "Of course", she replied and leaned in to lock lips when... BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Jack sighed. "The button."

Without warning Kate jumped forward and smacked her lips into his before pulling back. "You better go push it."

It was Jack's turn and he pushed his lips on her, savoring a long kiss. "In just a minute", he moaned while wrapping his arms around her.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Kate pushed back and smiled. "Jack", she giggled, "we don't want the island to blow up."

"No", Jack mumbled while locking lips with her again, "that wouldn't be good."

They joined in another long kiss until they heard the numbers flip back to zero. Kate squirmed out of Jack's grasp and frantically reached for her tank top. Jack was still stripped down to his boxers when Locke appeared in the doorway.

"Well the island is still here so I assume you two...", he stopped as he saw Jack, wearing nothing but his boxers, and Kate, pulling her shirt back over her head. "...well, I'm gonna...", he fumbled for words, "...hunting."

Locke quickly and awkwardly shuffled off and Kate and Jack shared a smile. After they got dressed Kate couldn't wait to run outside and wasted no time in doing so. She secluded herself in a private part of the jungle and just laid back, taking in the fresh air and the freedom that came with it. Back at the hatch Jack tried to keep himself busy to avoid worrying about Kate but couldn't help it. However, once she returned, perfectly safe, he felt kind of silly for being so protective of her. Kate didn't rub it in his face but knew what he was thinking. Afterwords though she cooked for Jack and stayed in the hatch. She knew it was going take more than just one morning for him to push aside some of his control issues, but it was a start. Kate certainly had issues of her own that she hadn't yet put away so she knew the feeling. They were both on a long road to redemption, and there was no one that she would rather be traveling with.


End file.
